


"how drunk was i?"

by fuckinglevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Levi, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, One Shot, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglevi/pseuds/fuckinglevi
Summary: “I can’t keep doing this,” he said loudly, looking into your eyes. His face was relaxed, but his eyes were still strong. “You’re such a fucking tease, you know that?”No, you didn’t know that.





	"how drunk was i?"

**Author's Note:**

> few warnings to preface: this features descriptions alcohol use and sex, so read at your own comfort.

Levi took another shot of whiskey, and continued staggering around his apartment. He was in search of one thing: his cell phone. He had an important text he needed to send, he just couldn’t remember where he left his phone--or what he needed to say, or who he needed to text, but that wasn’t important yet.

He had already forgotten about looking for his phone twice, but this time he was determined. He wouldn’t let the TV or his cat distract him this time. He looked everywhere: between the couch cushions, under his bed, on his desk--it was nowhere to be found. He even checked under the sink in the bathroom, and when he realized what he was doing he laughed and said, “Fuck it.” 

He needed another drink, so he made his way to his kitchen. He leaned on the counter and brought the bottle of whiskey to his lips, not bothering to pour a shot this time, and then he heard the familiar ringtone and _buzz _of his phone. It was next to the whiskey this whole time! He laughed at his mistake. If he was sober, he would have felt like a complete idiot, but he wasn’t anywhere near to sober right now.__

____

He looked at the bright screen and squinted his eyes, struggling to read the text. So he opened his phone and went to the messages app, taking a little longer than he should have. It was a text from Y/N. It was quite long so he couldn’t bother to read it, but this made him remember who he was going to text, and what it was about. 

⇹

You were on your couch alone, with the TV on as background noise. You were waiting for Levi to text you back. You had been planning a trip to your hometown the two of you were taking together in a month and you were going through the process of deciding your means of transportation. Levi wanted to drive, but it was a six hour drive versus a one hour flight. That’s what you had been arguing about before he stopped texting you back, which was at about 6pm. It was 9pm now, and you were annoyed, so you texted him again. 

_Hello? I’d appreciate a response. I found tickets for 115$ a piece. Money for gas would be more than that. So if you don’t respond, I’m just going to go ahead and buy them and you can suck it up._

____

He responded this time, pretty quickly. But it was just the letter _g _.__

____

“Probably a typo,” you thought, but he never sent anything else. So, you sent him another text. _What? _After a few minutes, your phone lit up.__

_____ _

_is yourr fucking. boyfriend there ___

_______ _ _ _

He was referring to Jean, your boyfriend of about six months, who wasn’t at your place at the time. That’s what you told Levi.  
_well im coming_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The way he was texting was weird, and you had a feeling that something was off with him. But you ignored it, and waited for Levi to show up. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

⇹

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Somehow, Levi managed to get an Uber. The drive from his apartment to yours wasn’t long, so he would be there in no time. The problem, however, was getting out of his apartment building without falling on his face down the stairs. When he got the text that his ride was close, he quickly took another drink of his alcohol and got ready. He put on a jacket and his shoes before leaving his apartment. He stumbled down the stairs, and almost fell a couple of times, but he made it down safely. He wanted to celebrate, but there was a place he had to be. So he got into his Uber, and soon he was making his way to your home. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

When he got there, he sent you a messy text, thanked his driver, and got out. He stood on the sidewalk for a moment with his eyes closed, he felt tired, all of the sudden. But he shook it off and made his way to your door. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

When you opened it, Levi was half way up the walkway. He was stumbling, and could barely hold himself up when he got to you. He reached his arms out and put his hands on your shoulders. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Y/N,” he said quietly, dragging your name out a bit. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

You could immediately smell the alcohol on his breath. “Levi, what are you doing?” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m...” he started, but he paused, and then started over. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“It looks like you’re drunk,” you responded. You took his hand and pulled him inside. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t know I was friends with Einstein,” Levi said, laughing loudly. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

You wanted to ask why he was drunk, but you knew he’d just give you another snarky reply, so you didn’t bother. “Why are you here?” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“What, am I not invited here anymore?” his voice was loud and clear, he wasn’t stumbling over his words at all. But when he’s drunk he either speaks way too loud, or not loud enough. He also laughed a lot more, but he was still his same sarcastic self. You sighed in response, and didn’t bother answering. “Oh no, it’s not going to piss off Jean, is it?” He hiccuped, and stumbled around your living room as he spoke. Again, you didn’t reply, not wanting to speak about that with him right now. “God, fuck that guy,” he laughed. He walked into your kitchen. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Levi, what are you doing?” you followed him, and when he made it to the kitchen he looked for something to drink. “If you think I’m going to let you drink more alcohol, you’re stupid. You’ve had enough.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Come on, _mom _,” he said harshly. “I can take care of myself.” He pulled a bottle of beer out of your fridge, and opened it with ease. Before you could stop him, he threw his head back, taking a large gulp, all while still standing in the light of the fridge. You decided to just let him do what he wants--he was the one who would have to deal with the hangover in the morning.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You pinched the bridge of your nose, not in the mood to deal with him. You and Levi had been friends since third grade, and from then on you always did everything together. He was your best friend, and always would be, but he could get really hard to handle sometimes, especially when he was like this. But you had quite the soft spot for him, and so you made yourself deal with it even if you didn’t always want to. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he finally closed the fridge door, he was face to face with a picture of you and Jean. He grimaced, any part of him that was in a good mood was now gone. “What do you even see in this guy? Look at him.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, Levi, I’ve heard it all before,” you sighed. Levi really disliked Jean, from the day he met him. Jean didn’t like Levi much either, but he was more understanding. Levi was never afraid to voice his dislike for the guy, sometimes while he was in the room. He was always rolling his eyes at what Jean said, or scoffing at him. He insulted him any chance he got. After two months you decided that Levi just couldn’t be around Jean anymore, which was fine with him. It did create somewhat of a wall between the two of you, though, and you saw each other less and less as time went by. It made you really sad. There were times when you debated breaking up with Jean, but you didn’t think it was worth it. Levi was always like that when you had a boyfriend, throughout high school and college. You chalked it up to him being overprotective of you, and wanting you to be with someone worthy enough of your time. But according to Levi, that person didn’t exist. You knew if you broke up with Jean and found a new partner, Levi would be just as spiteful towards them. So you wanted to stay with Jean and see where it went. It wasn’t going the best, but it was the longest time you had ever been in a relationship. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Come on, Y/N,” he hiccupped, “you can’t love that guy, he’s a total fucking _bellend _.”__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I do,” you denied. You weren’t completely sure if you loved Jean or not, to be honest, but you would keep telling yourself and everyone around you that until it was true. It was more of a casual relationship, and you and Jean had discussed that. Neither of you had said I love you yet, you didn’t live together, and you act more as good friends who have sex rather than a couple, but you were both fine with the relationship. “I could be with him forever, Levi. You need to get over whatever issues you have with him.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Forever?” he said loudly. His eyes were wide, and glossier than when he was sober. “Forever my ass!” You wanted to drop the conversation, but he kept talking. “You mean you’re going to _marry him _?” he yelled.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Maybe!” you exclaimed back. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He drank the rest of the beer and sat it on the counter lazily, letting the empty bottle fall over.  
“You’re driving me absolutely mad.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What did I do?” you asked. Since you thought you’d be in the kitchen for awhile, you hopped up and sat on the countertop, making yourself comfortable on the cold granite. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t expect me to come to the wedding,” Levi said, shaking his head.  
You rubbed your eyes, and didn’t give him a response. He paced around your small kitchen, mumbling to himself, before getting another beer. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fuck Jean,” he said. He was still pacing, but he was looking at the floor when he spoke, like he wasn’t talking to you anymore. “You spend your whole life, trying to make someone love you, just for them to constantly find other people, other shittier people.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You had no clue what he was talking about at this point, and all you wanted to do was go to bed. Finally, he stopped pacing, and looked at you. “What’s wrong with me?” he asked angrily. It was a sad question, but he didn’t sound sad--he sounded fed up.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nothing is wrong with you,” you answered honestly. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“There must be,” he said, and began walking around again, “if you prefer this fucking dickhead over me.” He pointed at the photo of Jean on the fridge. “There used to be a picture of me here,” he said spitefully. He sounded angry. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The photo he was referring to was old, from high school. You looked drastically different, while Levi hadn’t changed much. You took it down and put it in a photo album because you couldn’t bare to see yourself in it anymore--it had nothing to do with Levi. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, that picture is ten years old,” you responded. “We were like, fifteen in it.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He didn’t respond, not seeming to care about it anymore. He took another swig of the beer. “I don’t want to be here anymore.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You weren’t sure what he meant, so you didn’t respond in hopes that the conversation would be over. “I don’t even,” he hiccuped, “I don’t want to be your friend anymore.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Your heart sank at that, but you had to remember he was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying. So again, you didn’t answer him. He looked at you, and walked over to the counter where you were sitting. He stood in front of you and used one arm to lean on the counter to hold himself up. He sat his beer down and grabbed your hand, and you weren’t sure what he was trying to say with that gesture. “I can’t keep doing this,” he said loudly, looking into your eyes. His face was relaxed, but his eyes were still strong. “You’re such a fucking tease, you know that?” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No, you didn’t know that. Nothing he was saying made any sense to you. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How fucking long is it going to take for you to let me have you?” he hiccuped again. “I’m getting impatient, I don’t want to wait anymore.” He shook his head, and broke eye contact with you. He fell forward a bit, and rested his forehead on your shoulder. He was breathing deeply, and his grip on your hand tightened. You rubbed his back your free hand, hoping to make him sleepy enough to go to bed. When he didn’t say anything for a few minutes, you spoke up. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Levi,” you whispered. He hummed in response. “Do you want to go to bed now?” He didn’t respond, so you took that as a yes. You pulled his head off of your shoulder, and he was struggling to hold his eyes open. So you jumped down and led him to your room, where he laid down. You had to pry your hand away from his grip, but he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was quite early for you to go to bed, so you had a lot of time to think about the things Levi said to you. You were fairly certain you knew what he meant, but you always hoped that if he confessed his love to you it would have been more romantic. You weren’t even sure if that’s what he just did. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Of course you had feelings for Levi--you had known him for so long, and he was the perfect partner for you. He knew everything about you, and you were more comfortable with him than with anyone you’ve ever known. You never let any of your boyfriends get as close to you as he was, and that’s honestly why you never stayed with any of them for more than six months. You just didn’t know how to commit yourself to someone you didn’t really want to be with, but you could never let yourself tell Levi your feelings and risk ruining such an amazing friendship. Levi more than likely didn’t return your feelings, and you had come to terms with that years ago. You would rather stay friends with him and find someone else to date than lose him--having him as a friend was enough for you. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But now, it’s possible that he feels the same. You couldn’t let yourself believe that until you heard it from him when he was sober, so instead of getting excited about what if’s, you just focused on the TV show you were watching. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Your mind drifted, though. You thought about what would happen if he did have the same feelings for you, and about what dating Levi would be like. You thought about how good of a kisser he probably is, and how badly you wanted to grab his face and press your lips against his. You wanted to feel his body pressed against yours, you wanted him to touch you in places his hands had never gone. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You had a boyfriend, though, and it was wrong to think about someone else like that. It wasn’t fair to Jean that you weren’t able to give him what he deserved. He needed to be with someone who could give him everything, and be completely dedicated to him. You would never be able to do that for him. The next day, no matter what happened between you and Levi, you would tell Jean that. You had a breakfast date at ten, and you were going to tell him everything. With that thought, you went to your bedroom, laid down next to Levi, and fell asleep. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

⇹

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You woke up early to meet Jean at your favorite diner for your date. Levi was still asleep when you left. You were nervous about seeing Jean, but he was a good person and you knew he would understand. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When you sat down with him, you cut right to the chase. “Jean, I don’t know if this is going to work out between us.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He gave you a small smile, nodded, and said he agreed. You smiled at him, and made sure he still wanted to be friends, which he did. He had the same feelings as you--the relationship just wasn’t right for either of you. You were so thankful that he was understanding, and hoped he would soon be with someone who gave him what he needed. He deserved it. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You finished your date, promised to see each other soon, and then headed home. You were happy that things with Jean were over, even if you and Levi didn’t have a future together. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

⇹

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Levi woke up it was close to noon, which was a first for him. He never sleeps this late, even on the days he’s off. He was able to open his eyes long enough to realize where he was before he had to shut them again. The sunlight beaming through the window was too bright. After a minute, he moved to stand up to close the curtains, but the moment he sat upright it felt as if he had slammed his whole body into a brick wall. He was hungover. His head was pounding, his sinuses were stuffed, and his throat was dry. He so desperately needed to lay back down, until he felt a wave of nausea overcome him and he couldn’t hold it back. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was barely able to run to the bathroom in time. He puked everything his stomach held into the toilet, hanging his head over it for a few minutes. He felt a lot better afterwards, despite the burning in the back of his throat and headache. He needed to shower and put on clean clothes, but he wasn’t home. Somehow, he had made it to your apartment last night. He doesn’t remember being here or anything he did--the last thing he remembered was getting an Uber. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sat on the floor of your bathroom, and he felt nasty. He decided he had to at least brush his teeth, so he looked under your sink to see if you had a new toothbrush--which you did. He took his time scrubbing away the foul taste of bile, and went to lay back in bed. He assumed you were gone, but he didn’t know where, and didn’t care that much. All he wanted was to go back to sleep. He used your charger to bring his dead phone back to life, and laid down. He got comfortable, but he wasn’t able to sleep. Soon he heard the door open, and he assumed it was you, so he rolled over and faced the bedroom door, waiting for you to come in. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi,” you said when you saw he was awake. “How are you feeling?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Like shit,” he answered. “I don’t even know why I’m here.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You laughed, “that’s understandable. You were shitfaced last night.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How drunk was I?” he asked, afraid of the answer. He always acted like an idiot when he was drunk, and almost always drank until he passed out. That’s why he didn’t drink often. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Off your ass,” you laughed again, sitting on the side of the bed in front of Levi. “You were cursing Jean the whole time you were here, and then fell asleep on my shoulder.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I do that when I’m sober,” he said, sitting up slowly. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, you were also stumbling around, laughing at yourself, and you said some… questionable things,” you said. You didn’t know if you wanted to tell Levi all the things he said, but you decided it was for the best. If he told you it didn’t mean anything, you can just act like you thought it was funny. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Like what?” he groaned. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, you called me a tease, for one,” you said, and his eyes got bigger. You smiled at him and shook your head. “It was probably just a bunch of meaningless blabbering.” He told you to go on, so you did. “You said you were getting impatient waiting for me to let you have me, whatever that means.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Levi groaned loudly. He laid back down, covering his face with his hands. He rubbed his eyes, and knew he was fucked. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know what it means,” he said reluctantly. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you’re saying you meant it?” you asked nervously. He groaned again, and didn’t answer your question for a few minutes. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had to face this at some point. He always knew he couldn’t hide his feelings forever, but he could sure as hell try. The act was over now, though. So he sat up again. “Yeah.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you meant it when you said you don’t want to be friends with me anymore?” you asked him, wanting him to make everything clear. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His brows came together, wrinkling a bit between his eyes, and he didn’t know how to answer that question. It was true, he didn’t want to be friends, he wanted to be more--but he knew that wouldn’t happen. The friendship was driving him mad, though, and he couldn’t keep living like this. He couldn’t just be friends with you anymore. He was able to hold it in for years, but it was slowly starting to break him. “I guess--” he cut himself off with a sigh. He couldn’t look you in the eye. “I don’t want to do this,” he whispered, rubbing his eyes again, before looking at you. He had the courage to look in your eyes this time. “I don’t just want to be friends anymore, Y/N. I can’t keep pretending that I’m not jealous as fuck of Jean.” He looked away again. “I just need more and I can’t even hide it anymore. I want you all to myself.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Levi felt stupid, he felt weak. This was never supposed to happen--he wanted to keep this hidden. He knew that now everything he worked to maintain was ruined, he knew you wouldn’t be able to keep him around anymore. He didn’t want to be anyway, all he did was drag you down--you needed to be able to be with Jean in peace. He would never let you do that. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You smiled, and put your hand on his shoulder. “I feel the same way…” you said quietly. His eyes snapped over to yours. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You do?” he said in disbelief.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course,” you said. You were almost whispering. Levi smiled. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you sure?” He was happy, but he needed to make absolute sure you meant it. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, Levi,” you said louder, giggling. You pulled him into a hug. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His arms wrapped around your waist and he held you so tightly, as if he would never get to hug you again. His hold on you was almost desperate, but you hardly noticed. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He loosened his arms slightly, just enough to pull his head back and look at your face. You could feel his minty breath on your lips. “Please let me kiss you,” he said, desperation laced in his words. He didn’t care, though. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All you had to do was nod, and he captured your bottom lip between his lips. He’d been waiting so long for this, so long to hold you like this. He kissed you so softly, as if he was attempting to tell you all of his feelings with that one kiss. But quickly enough his lips began moving against yours. Your hand rested on his jaw, and his arms never moved from around your waist. You felt his tongue run against your bottom lip, so you licked his lip in return, and his mouth opened to welcome your tongue inside. When you rubbed your tongue against his, his breath hitched, and his arms tightened slightly. You ran your tongue across the top of his mouth, and he let out the softest moan; it was the hottest thing you’ve ever heard. You wanted to hear more from him. You pulled your lips away from his, but he kissed you again quickly. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he said. He swallowed the strong urge to kiss you again, but he couldn’t stop looking at your lips. His arms left your waist, and his eyes widened when he realized what you had just done. “We can’t do this.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why not?” you asked, confused at his sudden change. Your hands stayed around his neck, but he tried to pull them away.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You have a boyfriend, you can’t cheat on him like this.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh,” you said. “Levi, it’s okay. We broke up with each other this morning. I told him that this was probably going to happen, and he wished me the best.” You pulled Levi closer, wanting him to hold you again. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He looked at you surprised, and now that he knew Jean was out of the picture, there was nothing holding him back from kissing you as much as he wanted. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled you into him, and kissed you much harder than before. His tongue found yours immediately this time, and he was already addicted to the way your mouth tasted. He loved it--he wanted more, he needed to feel you everywhere. His hand started to snake up the back of your shirt, feeling the smooth skin on your back. His hand kept moving up, stopping just under your bra. You didn’t object, so he began moving it around you, finding a home on your waist. His grip there tightened when you bit his lip a little too hard. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled away, “I need you,” he said against your lips. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You can have me,” you responded. He didn’t need to be told twice; he had you on your back in seconds. He was on top of you, his head buried in your neck, sucking marks into every part of your skin that his lips touched. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled his groin into yours, so he was pressed against your core. You could feel how hard he was, and it was pressed right against the place you needed him most, and it caused you to moan his name. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When you did that, his lips left your neck, and he looked at you. “Fuck, say that again.” He moved his hips against you, and you did as you were told and moaned for him. “I have had dreams about you moaning my name,” he said, his lips brushing against your ear. You blushed--was that true? You said it again, and it made him moan quietly.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You pulled your shirt off, and his hands immediately found your breasts. He squeezed them over your bra, and you quickly removed that as well. He moaned at the sight of you--he had seen you naked before, but he was never allowed to touch you like this. He kissed your chest, savoring every moment--he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His hips kept moving against you and he spoke again. “Do you want to know what else I’ve dreamt about?” he moved so he was looking in your eyes, and you nodded. “I’ve dreamt about your pretty mouth sucking my dick,” he said, dragging his thumb across your bottom lip. He smirked when you moaned once again. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Let me,” you said. He bit his lip--there was no way he was going to pass on that offer. While he was still up, he pulled his pants off as quickly as he could, and then he laid on his back and pulled you on top of him. He took one of your hands into his, locking your fingers together, and the way he was looking up at you made you blush. You moved downwards, until you were face to face with his clothed erection. You palmed him over his underwear, and he bucked his hips into your hand. He was big, you could already tell. You kissed his dick over his underwear, and he hissed. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Stop fucking teasing,” he practically whined, “before I make you stop.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You wanted to challenge him, but you couldn’t wait any longer. You pulled your hand from his and used both hands to pull his underwear down, and watched his dick spring out. You moaned at the sight, and wanted it in your mouth almost as much as Levi did. You grabbed his cock, and he threw his head back. When he felt your lips slide down him, he moaned loud, and moved his hips upward absentmindedly. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, burying his hand in your hair. Your lips made it about a third of the way down before you moved back up, and repeated that action over and over. Levi started moving his hips into your mouth, so you didn’t have to move much. His grip on your hair tightened, and he stopped moving his hips, letting you do all the work. “Take all of it, baby, I know you can.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When you were hesitant, he pushed your head down, and he threw his head back in complete ecstasy. Your throat started to close around him, but you focused on holding back your gag reflex. He kept his eyes on you as much as he could. “You look so good deepthroating my cock.” You moaned around him, and he loved the feeling. He was already close--and he wanted to wait, he didn’t want to cum until you had, but the warmth of your mouth was addicting. He needed to cum, and he needed you to swallow all of it. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m close,” he warned, and began fucking your mouth harder. “You’re going to swallow all of it--fuck, Y/N, fuck, I’m cumming.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He made noises he didn’t even know he could, and it was music to your ears. Hearing Levi moan your name so loud made the throbbing between your legs stronger. You continued to bob your head through his orgasm, and swallowed every bit of cum he pumped into your mouth. You didn’t mind the taste, it was a little bitter but nothing offensive. You could get used to it, and maybe even learn to like it. He pulled your mouth off of him after he came, he was too sensitive. You wiped your saliva off of your chin and looked up at him. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His chest was moving quickly, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were tightly closed. His thighs were still tingly and he hadn’t relaxed the stiff muscles in his legs.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With a pleasant sigh, he opened his eyes and looked down at you. You smiled and moved back up his body, and when you were comfortably straddling his waist you kissed his smooth chest. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Was that as good as in your dreams?” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Levi smirked at you. “It was better,” he said, smoothing down your hair back into its place. He sat up and kissed you hard, before saying, “We aren’t done yet.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before you knew it he was on top of you again, kissing you deeply. His nimble fingers unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down, and you kicked them off the rest of the way. He immediately started touching you over your underwear, teasing you the same way you had him. He could feel how wet you were through your underwear, which he pulled down soon after. His fingers nestled between your folds, and his dick began to harden once again. You felt it against your thigh, and you needed it to be inside you. “Fuck me, please, Levi.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Levi nodded, and for the first time in a long time he was speechless. He couldn’t believe what was happening--you were literally the girl of his dreams, the one thing he’s wanted for as long as he could remember, and you were underneath him, begging for him. Your hair was a mess, your lips were kissed red, and you had marks all across your neck and chest that he had left--he couldn’t have dreamed a sweeter sight. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around your waist, lifting your hips up. Your legs wrapped around him. He positioned himself appropriately at your entrance, and slid inside you slowly. He buried his face in your neck, and his hips met yours. He didn’t move for a minute, savoring the way you felt around him. You were warm and tight and squeezing around him just enough to make him lose control of the moans leaving his lips. He wanted to be deeper inside you, he wanted to ravage your body. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His moans only grew louder when he pulled out of you and snapped his hips into yours once more. He was usually more level headed during sex than he was now. He was trying to think of something to say, but he was in a daze, and the only word he knew in that moment was your name. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Right there,” you moaned into his ear, “You feel so good, don’t stop.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Your words encouraged his hips to move faster, slamming into you with more force than before. “Right here?” he asked cooly, hitting that spot several times. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You couldn’t muster up a response, all you could do was moan Levi’s name again and again, you were on the brink of an orgasm. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Please fucking cum for me,” Levi begged into your ear, and no more than one more thrust had your toes curled and back arched. You moaned so loud--your neighbors definitely knew Levi’s name by now. Your whole body shook and tingled, you had never felt so good. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Making you cum so hard made Levi feel so proud, the view he had of you combined with how tightly your walls squeezed around his dick had him cumming for the second time, shooting his cum into you. He rode it out, moaning a combination of curse words and your name.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled out and then collapsed on top of you. Your legs relaxed on the bed and Levi’s arms rested on either side of your body, nestling his head right between your breasts. You were both trying to catch your breath, both still feeling the effects of your climax. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once you started to feel back to normal, you started squirming underneath him, feeling squished under his weight. He got the hint and moved his lower half off of you, but he kept his face tucked into your chest.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not moving,” he said. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to have my face between your tits?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. You didn’t want him to move, though, so you ran your hand through his hair, gently scratching his scalp, and closed your eyes. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a few minutes Levi did move, though, and you opened your eyes to see his face hovering over yours. “Do you want to like, go on a date or something?” He was unsure about asking. “Isn’t that what couples do?” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Who said we were a couple?” you responded. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well excuse me for thinking you sucking my dick meant you liked me back,” he said, rolling his eyes. You giggled and pulled his face down to yours, joining your lips together. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“A date would be fun,” you said after you pulled away from his lips. So, the two of you got out of bed, and you made plans for a lunch date. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Things didn’t change that much between the two of you, you had always had such a close and intimate friendship that dating didn’t feel much different. It was hard to get used to at first, sometimes Levi forgot that now he could actually act on his desires, but he became accustomed to it very quickly. He was happy that you were finally his, even if it took him getting drunk off his ass for it to happen. The hangover he suffered was well worth it.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i do have a tumblr where you'll find a bunch of levi shitposting, which you can find [here](http://fuckinglevi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
